


Unwrap Me

by SapphireStarxx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx/pseuds/SapphireStarxx
Summary: It’s Miroku’s birthday and Sango wants to do something special for him.Written for Inuyasha Day of Love 2021
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37
Collections: Inuyasha Day of Love 2021





	Unwrap Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to omgitscharlie for helping with the fic title!! This is literally just porn, guys. When it says porn without plot, I can't stress that enough. 
> 
> Written for Inuyasha Day of Love 2021. Enjoy!
> 
> This was a collaboration with usagikay, who did the amazing artwork found halfway through the story.

Kagome glanced over at Sango, staying quiet and waiting for the real reason Sango had called her out to hike the trails at their local park. Her best friend was being uncharacteristically hesitant.

“So, Miroku’s birthday is coming up, and I’m not sure what else to get him. I’m doing a nice dinner and there’s a watch he really wants, but I feel like there needs to be something _more,_ ” Sango said finally, breaking the silence with a sigh. It was her first serious relationship and she felt a little out of her depth; it wasn't a feeling she enjoyed. “I need some ideas.”

“He’s _your_ boyfriend,” Kagome teased.

Sango rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately yes, but you have more experience in this department.”

“And what department is that, exactly?”

“Gift-giving for your significant other, Kagome.”

Kagome thought for a moment, tapping her lips with a finger. “What about some fancy lingerie? Like the ribbon kind, where he can ‘unwrap’ you like one of his birthday presents?”

“Lingerie? That sounds like something more for me than him. Although, given his nature, you might be right...” 

Kagome laughed. “Trust me. Men fantasize about this kind of stuff all the time. Miroku would be _thrilled._ Have you ever worn any for him before?”

“I mean...not really, no. Unless my nice bras and panties count? The intimacy thing is still kind of new, but it’s been long enough that I’d like to start trying other things. He has all this experience and I don’t want to be...boring,” Sango admitted.

She and Miroku had been dating for three months now. When he had first started pursuing her, Sango had turned him down flat, having heard of his reputation. While she had initially been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, the way he had started flirting with her shortly after they met made her wary; she had no desire to be another conquest of his. 

However, Miroku didn’t give up and gradually Sango began to see another side of him, developing feelings for him despite her best efforts not to. Between Miroku’s persistence, his patience with her as she came to terms with how she felt, and the little things he would do for her, it all convinced Sango that he really did care about her beyond being a potential sex partner-- something he proved when she said yes then made him wait two months before they slept together.

It had been a little embarrassing to tell him she was a virgin but he didn’t tease her, much to her surprise. Instead, he'd told her he was more than willing to wait because she was absolutely worth it. The look in his eyes when he’d said that gave her a soft and warm feeling, which he promptly ruined by informing her he would be happy to teach her _everything_ she needed to know, complete with a lecherous smirk. It earned him a glare and a smack to the chest.

As their relationship progressed, her feelings deepened until there was no denying the fact that she was in love with him. It was only natural then to take the next step. It had been just a month since they had started being intimate, though.

“Has he said he’s bored?” Kagome's voice had a dangerous edge. She hadn’t thought Miroku to be that kind of guy, but if he’d said anything to Sango…

Sango stifled a laugh, Kagome's words pulling her from her musings and back to the moment. “No, that’s just my insecurity talking. And that’s not the only reason; it’s good, _really_ good, but I want to start trying new things and maybe _surprise_ him a little.”

“How about toys?”

Sango stumbled at the matter-of-fact way Kagome said it. “You mean like...sex toys?”

“Yes, Sango, _sex_ toys.”

Sango flushed as she considered it. A few years ago she would have laughed if someone told her shy and demure Kagome would be giving her sex advice, but Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha had clearly increased her knowledge on the subject. Sex toys weren’t necessarily a new concept to Sango-- she had a vibrator, because a girl had needs-- but using them during sex was uncharted territory.

“I mean…I have a vibrator,” she said a little defensively.

“Perfect,” Kagome beamed.

“I don’t know...it seems like an easy thing to bring up, but actually talking about that stuff with him is still a little embarrassing for me. I know it’ll get easier over time, but I haven’t reached that point yet.”

“And Miroku hasn’t brought anything up?”

“I think he’s trying to ease me into it since...you know. Even though he’s a bit of a perv he’s surprisingly respectful of taking things at my pace.”

“Hmm…” 

Sango didn’t miss the gleam in Kagome’s eyes. It was a look she recognized, and it meant her best friend was up to something. “What are you planning?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kagome replied, all innocence. She wasn’t going to do much, just...a small nudge. Sango would thank her for it in the end.

****

Two weeks later, Miroku’s birthday arrived.

After an evening of wining and dining they went back to Miroku’s place to celebrate his birthday in another, more intimate way. Sango entered his apartment, feeling nervousness pinch at her as he followed close behind, shutting the door. She had taken Kagome’s advice and gotten the ‘unwrap me’ lingerie, packing it discreetly away in her purse next to his other gift she’d had Kagome wrap for her. She hoped he liked it.

Miroku paused, studying his girlfriend for a second. His gaze was appreciative, taking in the way her red dress clung to her statuesque form, accentuating the swell of her breasts, the dip of her waist and the delicious curve of her hips. The satiny fabric flared out over her luscious ass and ended a couple inches above her knees, revealing smooth, shapely legs. She looked feminine and oh-so-tantalizing. 

But she was clearly anxious about something, and he couldn’t figure out what. Her cheeks were flushed, and she kept biting her lip and touching her purse, all telltale signs. He came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist to embrace her while pressing a light kiss onto the top of her head.

“Thank you for dinner,” he murmured.

Sango instantly melted against him, relaxing in spite of herself. “Well, it _is_ your birthday. But you’re very welcome.”

“Is it time for dessert now?” His tone implied he wasn’t talking about food anymore, and Sango felt her breath catch at the way his hot breath caressed the shell of her ear, suddenly acutely aware of his hard chest pressing against her back.

“I have another surprise for you first,” she disclosed, somehow managing to keep her voice even despite the heat sweeping through her body.

“Is that why you're so nervous?”

“I’m...I’m not that nervous,” she mumbled defensively.

“Sango.”

“Just go wait in the bedroom!”

Miroku laughed but did as he was told, his curiosity piqued. Possibilities turned in his mind, landing inevitably on something to do with sex. It wasn’t his fault really; she _had_ told him to wait in the bedroom. That still left him with more questions than answers though, and his lips twitched as he fought a grin of excitement. He had been careful not to push her on anything, aside from suggesting a couple other relatively basic positions. The idea that Sango was going to take the initiative was thrilling and more than a little of a turn on. If possible, it made him love her even more.

His hands flew to the buttons on his dress shirt, quickly beginning to undo them. Regardless of what she had in store, he knew how the evening was ultimately going to end and figured he’d get a head start.

****

Sango stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. She took a deep breath, feeling silly. She had never worn anything like this before, let alone for someone else. But this was Miroku, the man she loved. And it was his birthday. 

And she wanted to surprise him.

The lingerie was a pretty shade of magenta, literally just strips of satiny material barely covering the more intimate parts of her. Cups pushed her breasts up and out, cradling them as the material came together between her breasts into a big bow waiting to be untied, the loose ends falling to her hips. A thick swatch of ribbon came up from the juncture of her thighs to meet at the place the bow tied between her breasts, leaving very little to the imagination. The back was even more revealing, literally just strings that hid nothing.

Grabbing the robe she’d brought with her off the counter along with Miroku’s actual present, Sango cinched it tight around the waist and made her way to his bedroom. It was funny how in her day-to-day life she could be so take-charge but something like this could make her so shy. Part of it was her inexperience, but she thought another part was just the way Miroku made her feel. Like she was special. Treasured. Utterly desirable.

These were not adjectives she would have chosen to describe herself, but with him...the way he looked at her and touched her, he made her believe it. And it made her want to just melt into him and enjoy the love and pleasure he showered upon her, basking in the glow of being so incredibly cherished. That vulnerable part of her became less guarded around him.

Sango did her best to give back and make him feel just as good, learning the things he liked and hoping her enthusiasm made up for her lack of experience. Her confidence was slowly growing with him, and he shamelessly encouraged her to do whatever she liked. Being in control wasn’t as important to him as making her happy, not that she had taken the reins very often. Still, there had been a few times where, in the heat of the moment, she had become more...bossy. She didn’t think tonight was going to be one of those nights, though.

The moment she crossed the threshold into his room, her nerves returned and a hot flush pulsed through her body. Swallowing, she walked all the way in, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. When she looked up to meet his gaze she blinked in surprise, momentarily thrown; he was almost completely undressed save for his boxers, casually lounging on the bed as he waited for her. 

Miroku sat up at Sango’s entrance, noting the robe and immediately wondering what lay beneath it. She approached him slowly, the nerves he had sensed earlier back in full force. He smiled in an attempt to relax her, the epitome of patience even if on the inside he was dying for her to take that robe off and show him what she was concealing from his eyes.

“I see you undressed,” Sango said dryly, stating the obvious.

“You did, too,” Miroku returned, his smile bordering on a smirk. “What’s with the robe?”

She conceded his point with a small smile of her own, choosing to show him rather than answer.

Stopping in front of the bed, Sango took a breath then untied the robe, letting it fall from her shoulders into a silken puddle at her feet. She felt ridiculous, suddenly unable to meet his eyes, her cheeks no doubt matching the pink of her lingerie as she blushed. 

Several moments passed. Wondering why he hadn’t said anything, she finally gained the willpower to look back at him and gauge his reaction. What she saw made her suck in a breath, the sheer dumbfounded want in his gaze making her heart beat faster. 

Miroku was staring at her like he was dying of thirst and she was his personal oasis. She watched as his pupils dilated, his darkened gaze hungry as he looked her over. His smirk took on a wicked edge, clearly pleased with what he saw.

“Um, do you like it?” she asked, breaking the silence rife with sexual tension. It was a silly question; she knew the answer, could see it in the way he was looking at her. But she wanted to hear him say it.

“I love it. I love _you_ ,” Miroku replied, his voice low. “This was your surprise?”

“Yes. I wanted to do something special for your birthday, but I felt kind of foolish putting it on,” Sango confessed, relaxing a bit at the way he seemed to be so completely enamored. Kagome had been right, after all.

“Wow. Well, consider me surprised.” Miroku stood up from the bed, reaching a hand out to brush his fingers over her shoulder, as if checking that she was real and he wasn’t dreaming.

He knew it had probably taken some courage for Sango to put something like this on for him, but arousal was flooding his system, making the words that normally came to him so easily almost impossible to grasp. He had seen her nude form plenty of times, had worshiped every inch, but there was just something about lingerie that made her body even more enticing.

His fingers moved from her shoulder to the satin cups holding her breasts, lightly skimming over them before traveling south along the thick length of ribbon that barely covered her sex; she was like a gift all wrapped up for him, complete with the bow. A gift he couldn’t wait to unwrap and savor. It didn’t escape his notice how her breathing quickened from his light touches, his effect on her obvious and incredibly satisfying. 

“You are so unbelievably beautiful,” Miroku finally managed, beginning to walk around her, dying to see it from the back. Lust was clouding his mind, and he could feel himself starting to get hard at how adorably sexy she was. As much as he wanted to run his hands and lips all over her body, he reigned in the impulse, forcing himself to take his time to enjoy the sight of Sango dressed in nothing but ribbons for him.

“I--What are you doing?” Sango stammered out as he circled her, turning her head to watch him. Her pulse pounded, the heat in his gaze igniting a flame inside her.

“I’m looking. I want to see this from every angle. That’s why you put it on, right?”

“I put it on so you could take it off,” she replied without thinking, then bit her lip. 

Miroku paused, inhaling sharply at that, reminding himself again to take his time despite how turned on he was by her simple words. He considered himself a man of great patience and self-control, but Sango often managed to effortlessly shred it to pieces just by being _Sango._

Sweeping her long dark-brown hair to the side and over her shoulder, Miroku's eyes wandered the expanse of her back. She was exposed, the strings hiding absolutely nothing from view. He took a moment to admire the delectable roundness of her ass and the thickness of her thighs. Fuck, she was _perfect._

“I love that you did this for me. The ribbons and bow are a nice touch,” Miroku remarked with a smile, his voice turning husky as he wound an arm around her waist to pull her close. His thumb rubbed circles over her skin, making her shiver with desire.

“The ribbons are for you to untie and take off,” Sango explained, the pressure between her legs intensifying at just how much he wanted her. At how much she wanted _him._

Miroku pressed a kiss to her shoulder, dragging his lips across her skin until they reached the column of her throat. He took a moment to enjoy the way her breath hitched at his attentions before turning her around to face him. "You’re the best gift I’ve ever gotten,” he murmured.

Sango smiled at him, pleased he liked it so much. She was even more pleased when he lowered his head to capture her lips in a kiss that made her knees go weak. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she parted them willingly, tilting her head up in response while pressing her body close. Taking advantage of his distraction, Sango pulled out his ponytail and ran her hands through his hair. She loved it up, but loved it down even more during intimate moments like this. When his hand reached behind her to cup her ass and give it a possessive squeeze, she let out a breathy laugh. Right from the beginning, it was no secret that her rear was his favorite part of her anatomy.

Miroku broke away from her, grinning. “Is something funny?”

“Just your fascination with my ass,” Sango returned, grinning back. She held up the small box between them. “You still have one more present to open before this gets too heated.”

Miroku looked at her curiously, taking the box from her. It was a testament to how excited he had been that he’d totally missed it. Then again, this was _Sango_ , and she was wearing _lingerie_ , so really he couldn’t be blamed for such an oversight. He was a simple man after all-- if the woman he loved and desired was standing in front of him in scraps of satin, well, he couldn’t be expected to think clearly.

Quickly, he unwrapped it and moved the tissue paper aside, revealing the watch he had mentioned wanting. He felt a warmth spark inside him at her thoughtfulness. “Thank you, my dear Sango,” he murmured, giving her a smile and leaning in to brush his lips against hers. She beamed, taking the watch from him and fastening it around his wrist.

“I’m happy you like it,” she said.

Looking back inside the box, Miroku saw there was something else that had been hiding beneath the watch. It only took a glance to immediately recognize what it was. He grinned and held it up, raising his eyebrows. Sango looked at it and her beautiful face flushed bright pink, matching the ribbons on her lingerie. 

It was a bullet vibrator.

“That...that wasn’t supposed to be in there,” she said faintly, her eyes wide.

“No?” Miroku couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice.

“I...may have had a talk with Kagome, and mentioned how I wanted to...to try new things with you but...God, I’m going to kill her.” Sango clenched her fists to keep herself from burying her face in her hands.

“What does Kagome have to do with this?”

“She wrapped it for me.”

Miroku could tell Sango was embarrassed but it wasn’t in his nature to waste such an opportunity. And if she had spoken with Kagome about it, she probably wasn’t opposed to trying it. More likely, she had been too shy to find a way to bring it up with him. Just the lingerie alone had been a huge concession on her part. Unable to control his lopsided grin, he silently thanked Kagome, making a mental note to buy her a nice bottle of wine.

“Sango, do you want me to use this on you?” he asked carefully.

“If...if you want to.”

“I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I’m not uncomfortable, this is just a little embarrassing for me,” she admitted, then smiled a bit shyly at him. “But I...I kind of would like to try it. Plus, it _is_ your birthday.”

“I can honestly say this is going to be the best birthday I’ve ever had. First I get to unwrap you like a present just for me, and now this? Sango, you have no idea how perfect you are.”

Sango laughed, relaxing at his ridiculousness. “Oh please, don’t exaggerate.”

“I can assure you I mean every word.”

Miroku gently traced her jawline, thumb stroking her cheek as he pulled her close, kissing her long and deep and slow. Sango sighed in bliss against him, letting her hands run over his bare chest. Her fingers had already memorized the hard planes of his body but she never tired of feeling his toned muscles, or the way they jumped in response to her touch. The way his heart beat faster when she pressed herself into him.

Running his hand up her body, Miroku cupped a breast and gave a soft squeeze, earning a tiny gasp from Sango. She arched into his touch and he smiled in satisfaction against her lips. He could feel her nipples harden beneath the fabric, pebbling against his caresses.

“May I unwrap you now?” he teased, his lips trailing from her mouth to her neck.

“Yes. That’s why I bought it,” she smiled, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access. He pressed open-mouthed kisses against her skin, softly nipping and sucking at the sensitive place where her neck met her shoulder. A burst of warmth flowed through her, making her feel boneless.

Miroku’s fingers released her and found the ends of the ribbons, giving them a sharp tug. The bow unraveled, spilling open to reveal her full breasts. His hands wasted no time claiming them, fingers massaging the flesh while his thumbs rubbed circles over her dusky nipples, turning them into aching peaks. 

The warmth inside Sango quickly turned into molten heat, the tide of her desire rising. It crested when his mouth closed over a nipple, the feel of his tongue rasping over a hardened bud eliciting a moan that became a cry when he gave a hard suck. The pleasure shot straight to her core, where she was already embarrassingly wet. She buried her hands in his hair, cradling his head to her chest as he lavished his attentions on first one breast, then the other, until she was panting.

Finally relinquishing her breasts, Miroku worked his way down her body. The last remaining ribbon fell away and his mouth pressed kisses against her belly, pausing when he reached her pelvis. He pulled the strings over and down her hips, letting them drop to her feet as he smoothed his palms up the backside of her thighs, stopping when he reached her waist.

The temptation to bury his face between her legs and taste her was strong, made more difficult by Sango's slight shudder of anticipation. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the tangy scent of her arousal. Swallowing the impulse to run his tongue through her dripping core, Miroku pulled back, rising to his feet and sweeping Sango off of hers. She gave a small yelp of surprise that turned into a hum of pleasure when he kissed her. 

Stroking her hair, he laid her down on the bed, positioning himself over her. Sango’s eyes were glazed over with lust and love, a heady combination that made Miroku realize just how damn lucky he was. She looked like an angel, her cheeks flushed and lips red from his kisses. 

“Miroku?” she questioned and he realized he was staring, utterly transfixed by how perfect she was.

“Sorry. When you’re laid out before me like this, I can’t help but look,” he apologized a bit sheepishly then winked. “Your beauty defies description."

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Sango replied with a smile, reaching up to run a finger down his chest, letting it drop back to the bed when she reached the waistband of his boxers. Her eyes flitted back to his, letting herself get lost in his indigo gaze.

Miroku picked up the vibrator, checking in with Sango one last time. "You're sure you want to do this?"

She squirmed impatiently, grabbing his wrist and placing his hand between her legs. "After the way you've been looking at me and touching me, I feel like I'm going to come apart if you _don't_."

Fuck, how could he deny her? Especially when she had so brazenly given him permission. It made him wonder what else he could make her do or say, and he couldn’t wait to find out.

Parting her wet folds, Miroku pressed the bullet of the vibrator against her clit and turned it on the lowest setting, the soft buzz the only sound aside from her sharp gasp. Sango jerked against him, her mouth falling open as her breaths came faster. Keeping only the slightest pressure on her most sensitive place, Miroku leaned over her.

“Do you like that?”

“Y...yes.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes!” she gasped.

“Do you want me to make you cum with this?”

Sango felt a sharp pulse of arousal spike through her at his blatant words, feeling liquid heat pool at her center and slick the insides of her thighs. “Yes,” she breathed. 

“I’ll make it feel even better, I’ll make you cum, but you’ll have to answer my questions,” Miroku said in a husky voice, his free hand stroking her cheek. “But we can stop at any time.”

Sango nodded her consent, feeling a wave of euphoria wash over her as something inside her began to curl tight. It was a gentle kind of pleasure that made her body hum and her skin tingle. Whatever he wanted to do, she trusted him. And it was his birthday so she would play along with almost anything he asked of her, especially if it was going to make her feel this good. 

“I won’t ask you to stop,” she assured him.

Miroku pressed the vibrator against her harder, using the end to circle her clit. He watched in satisfaction as Sango’s hips rose up to meet his hand, a soft moan falling from her lips. Fuck, the sounds she could make...his cock twitched in response. Tamping down his own desire, he repeated the motion before laying it down within her inner labia then slowly dragging it back up over her nub without stopping directly on it. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a whimper and he stilled his hand, letting the only friction against her be the buzzing of the vibrator.

“Does it feel good?” he asked, feeling his pulse race at the look of heavy-lidded bliss on her face and the way she squirmed in need.

“It...it does. So good.”

“As good as when I finger you?”

Sango felt another stab of arousal jolt her system; his voice, his words, they just _did_ things to her when he spoke to her so explicitly like this. And truthfully, it thrilled her, making her feel positively wanton.

“I...I…”

“Or as good as when I go down on you?” Miroku rubbed the vibrator against her softly, giving her just enough to ease the pressure of her growing desire.

“It’s...mmm!”

“Is it as good as when I fuck you?” he murmured heatedly.

Sango’s hips surged up, unable to fight her need, as she gasped, “No...n-not as good…but-- ah! But close.”

“Good girl.”

Miroku rewarded her by pressing the button to activate the next highest speed on the vibrator. Sango cried out, her hips leaving the bed again as her hands flew to him, grasping his arms tightly. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him in blind arousal, her fingernails digging into him. A whimper lodged in her throat before escaping as she sobbed out a gasp. He pressed the vibrator closer, rubbing it over her bundle of nerves, and she moaned, her head falling back against the pillow as her eyes shut. 

Fuck, she was so responsive. The sight was incredibly erotic, causing a sharp ache for her to take up residence between his legs, his cock throbbing now.

“Have you used this while thinking about me?” Miroku continued, voice rough with desire.

“Ah! I--yes...Yes!” she managed, her hands falling to the bed again. Normally admitting something like this would have been embarrassing for her, but she was too consumed with longing to care.

The thought of Sango picturing him while she touched herself...Miroku groaned. “And what do I do to you in your imagination, Sango?”

Her back arched, fingers twisting in the sheets as her muscles went taut. She had to answer him but every time she parted her lips a moan escaped instead. Oh God, oh fuck, it felt so good.

“I--I-- pretend y-- ahh! Fuck-- you…you-- mmm!! You touch me,” she panted, barely able to form the words.

Miroku thought she had never looked more beautiful, dark hair spilled across the pillows as she writhed beneath him, her full lips parted on heaving gasps, her body twitching from the pleasure overloading her system, her hips rolling against his hand as he pressed and rubbed the vibrator against her clit.

It was the ultimate aphrodisiac, making his cock so hard it ached. Each moan, each little hiccuped whimper went straight to his groin, arousing him past the point of no return. He ground himself into the mattress to alleviate the pressure, grunting at the temporary relief and wishing it was her slick heat his dick was rubbing against instead. But as on fire for her as he was, Miroku wasn’t done playing with her yet.

“How do I touch you, Sango?”

“You...your fingers-- ah!! Gently at first...then harder-- mmn! Then your...your tongue.”

Sango’s hips strained towards his hand, the vibrations on her nub tightening the pressure coiling inside her in the most delicious way. Sparks jolted through her body, her hips bucking against him with increasing urgency. Oh God, she was so close.

"Where do I touch you?” Miroku prodded, pulling back just the slightest bit and causing Sango to mewl in protest.

“You…you finger me...eat me out and-- ahh! Ah!! Fuck me...you fuck me… Please, Miroku!”

Hearing her verbalize everything made Miroku groan, arousing him further, the way it always did when Sango let her baser side take over. His own breath was coming faster now just from watching the way she thrashed in pleasure, her breasts bouncing with each jump of her muscles and roll of her hips. The way her chocolate eyes were clouded over with her need for him. He thought he might cum just from getting her off, honestly. 

“Please what?” he couldn’t resist teasing.

“Cum...make me cum,” Sango moaned. “Mirokuuu. I’m-- I’m gonna…”

Miroku pressed the button on the vibrator again, turning it onto the highest speed. “Because you asked so nicely.”

Sango cried out, incoherent sounds spilling from her lips as she shuddered. Miroku moved the vibrator down to circle her entrance, making her whole body tremble as he built her pleasure to unbearable levels. When he pressed the bullet of the vibrator back over her clit again it was more than she could take.

“That's it, Sango. Cum for me,” he encouraged.

 _Oh fuck_. Her body convulsed as the pressure inside of her snapped and her orgasm crashed through her. Her senses slipped away as she lost herself to the ecstasy, and when they returned she heard someone gasping out cries and panting before realizing it was her. Miroku wrung every last aftershock out of her before finally holding down the button to turn the vibrator off. Sango lay there, breathing heavily, her eyes unfocused as she tried to catch her breath.

Setting the vibrator aside, Miroku smoothed his hands up the curves of her body to cradle her face. He never tired of watching her in the throes of passion; it was intoxicating, made more so by the knowledge that he was the one responsible. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her slow and sweet, feeling her sigh of bliss in the hot breath that fanned across his face. He smoothed a hand back down her body, coming to rest on her thigh.

Artwork by the amazing [usagikay](https://usagikay.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“You good?” he murmured.

“Mmm. More than good,” she replied, a languid warmth spreading through her. She raised a hand to trace the muscles of his shoulder down to the expanse of his back while her leg bent towards him, guided by his caress. “That was…intense.”

“Too much?”

“No, I...I really liked it. I’m glad I tried it with you.” As Sango spoke, she reached between them to run her hand over the erection straining at the fabric of his boxers. Miroku gasped, the sensation almost bordering on pain he was so hard. Sango smiled a little deviously, gaining confidence from how affected he was by her touch. Her hand grasped him more firmly, giving a light squeeze, before moving up to dip inside and take him fully in her hand.

“S-Sango--”

“It’s my turn, isn’t it?”

She attempted to sit up, pushing against his chest with her other hand to lay him flat on his back. Miroku somehow found the power to resist and gently grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her. As good as her hands and mouth always felt on him, he needed to be inside her. Now. Watching her find her own release had pushed him to the limits of his self-control and he couldn’t hold off any longer. No other woman had ever been able to work him up so effortlessly.

Sango looked at him in confusion, uncertainty showing on her face. He quickly kissed it away, his mouth hungry on hers, seeking to reassure her. She made a soft noise, relaxing against him.

“Not tonight,” he managed, his voice slightly strangled. “I need to be inside you.”

Sango was torn between arousal at how much he wanted her and slight offense that he would deny her the chance to return the favor. He always focused so much on what she wanted and her own pleasure that she felt it was almost a little unfair. Especially on a night where _she_ was supposed to be doing things for _him._

“After that you can’t expect me to not want to...to make you feel good, too,” she said with a small frown.

“Oh? I can’t?”

“It’s your birthday--”

“Exactly,” he interrupted with a grin. “It’s _my_ birthday, which means _my_ rules. Right?” He released her wrist and stroked up the inside of one of her thighs, reaching her center and finding it soaking wet. His thumb brushed against her nub and she shuddered beneath him, her eyes turning to slits as she gasped.

“If you insist,” Sango conceded, her voice throaty as his thumb rubbed against her once more. God, she was still so sensitive. With just a couple touches he already had her yearning for him again. Her hands fell back to the mattress, grabbing hold of the sheets as she watched him.

“Sango, you really have no idea what you do to me. Because after that, you can’t expect me to last much longer. I promise, I get just as much out of it as you do, if not more.” Miroku pulled his hand away and removed his underwear as he spoke, leaving him as gloriously naked as she was. 

Between his touch and his words, the ache he had reignited between Sango’s legs pulsed with an urgency that had her muscles quivering in anticipation. Heat flashed through her, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than for his cock to be seated deep inside her. Her eyes flicked to his erection, unable to keep from wetting her lips and releasing a sigh that was part groan. 

“Then come here. I want you now,” she pleaded, her eyes returning to his. She felt like she could get lost in the want and worship in his gaze. Miroku lined himself up at her entrance, needing no further encouragement from her. Both of them hissed in pleasure as the tip of his dick pressed into her opening.

“Not as much as I want you,” Miroku whispered, thrusting himself all the way into her, totally captivated by the way her body welcomed him, holding him tight in her heat. At the cry of pleasure that passed her lips and the slight widening of her eyes. Fuck, she felt so good. He grunted, taking a moment to savor the feel of being joined with her.

Sango’s arms wound around his neck as she shifted her hips up against him in silent demand, willing him to move. She loved the way he filled her so completely, stretching her in the most delicious way. Letting out a tiny whine of impatience and need, she ground herself against him, hoping he would get the hint. 

Miroku groaned, unable to help himself from responding to her eager movements, his body instinctively shifting against hers. She arched her back and let out a pleased moan that set him on fire, making his cock throb. _Oh fuck._ His hands moved to her hips, holding her in place as he began to thrust into her at a steady rhythm. Forcing himself to go slower, working them both up, when all he wanted was fuck her senseless.

"More," Sango gasped out, a hand threading through his hair while the other dropped lower, fingernails raking over his back. A breathless cry escaped her at his next thrust. She tried to move and roll her hips against him, increase the friction she was so desperately craving, but he held her still. Pinned. She squirmed, both thrilled and frustrated as the pressure of her release mounted, moaning, "Mirokuuu...I need more."

Miroku shuddered, feeling something tighten in his abdomen. God, the things she _did_ to him. 

"More of what?" he almost growled, somehow still managing to hold tight to his control. Withdrawing inch by inch before slamming his cock back inside her. Slow, then fast. Angling his hips just right to grind against her clit with each plunge into her dripping core. Again and again and again until they both were panting. 

Sango hooked a leg around one of his, her foot sliding down his calf, trying to use it as leverage to meet his thrusts and increase the pace, her body straining towards him. “You. Everything...ah! Mmm. Please.”

Deciding he had teased both of them enough, Miroku let go of some of that control, rising to his knees and going faster. His hands guided her body, pulling her towards him as he started fucking her furiously, lifting her hips off the bed. Sango cied out, moaning and keening for him, the sound going straight to his groin. She threw her head back, her hair spilling in a wild mess over the pillow her hands had reached back to clutch at, as if it could somehow anchor her.

Leaning over her, watching her every heaving sigh and feeling the way the muscles of her stomach fluttered as she whimpered, Miroku knew that heaven wasn’t a place but this woman right here, beneath him. Writhing in pleasure. Rolling her hips against him. Taking him so fucking deep. Milking his cock with each rapid thrust into her tight, wet pussy.

Sango’s breathing was erratic, her heart a staccato beat in her chest punctuated by every ragged gasp and soft cry she expelled. God, the way he felt inside her, rubbing against her walls as he pounded into her. Harder. Faster. His cock was hitting all the right spots and driving her crazy. The heat inside her coiled low, ready to snap any second. Her body thrummed with need, escalating as Miroku fucked her. Her cries grew louder, raising in pitch every time his pelvis gyrated against her clit just right.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…” she whined, the words a mantra as she went mindless, uncaring of how she sounded. This was Miroku, and he was allowed to witness this side of her. He would take her so fucking high he’d make her see stars. 

Oh God. Oh fuck. _Yes._

“I’m not stopping...until you cum for me,” Miroku groaned, barely holding back his own release.

“I--I’m-- ah! Ahh!” Sango panted. Need ravaged her body like a wildfire, the jolts of heat unbearably sweet. She bucked against him, her legs kicking out helplessly. She couldn’t contain it, felt ready to come apart any minute.

Looping one arm under her to keep her cradled to him, Miroku slid his other hand up her body. His palm brushed over one of her breasts, giving it a rough squeeze before moving back down to where they were joined, moving in perfect tandem with each other. Slamming in and out of her wet core as she pushed into him, the slap of skin and their moans filling what little space was left between them.

His hand splayed over her pelvis, pressing into her before dipping lower. His fingers found her clit and stroked it firmly.

Sango came instantly, her body tightening and her muscles spasming as her orgasm swept through her. Her vision whited out for a moment and she cried out, over and over, before dissolving into gentle whimpers as she shook beneath him.

Miroku couldn’t contain his own hoarse shout as her walls convulsed around his cock, tightening and relaxing in quick patterns that made it impossible for him to hold out any longer.

Oh _fuck._

Miroku moaned her name as he came, his whole body shuddering with the force of his release. The euphoria stole his breath, cascading down his spine as he emptied himself inside of her, thrusting in a broken rhythm he couldn’t control any longer. Sango grabbed hold of his hand on her hip, gripping it tightly as she rode out the high with him, looking into his eyes for all of it. The intimacy of the action just made it all the more intense.

Once it passed and they both came back down, Miroku slowly released her and withdrew. Sango let out a sigh at the loss. It turned into a hum of contentment when he lay down beside her and wrapped her in his arms. She curled into him, pleasure thick in her veins. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, just basking in the afterglow with each other and catching their breath.

Sango absently traced a finger over his chest, a smile curving her lips. She rarely felt as happy or as content as she did in these moments, fully sated and completely loved. Rising up onto an elbow to look into Miroku’s face, and seeing his expression relaxed and full of affection for her...it warmed her more than anything else possibly could. She leaned close, her lips a mere whisper away from his.

“Happy birthday," she murmured, then kissed him.


End file.
